


Home is where your angel is

by BrightestFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Daichi has a broken arm, Domestic Fluff, Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Post-Timeskip, Suga is a good boyfriend, Suga is a good cook, Sweet, no beta we die like daichi, so caring, they just so in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly
Summary: Daichi has broken his arm during a police operation and is home again now after finally being released from the hospital.So his boyfriend Suga channels his inner mom and takes care of Daichi as good as he can. He really doesn't like to be babied like that, but Suga is just too stubborn and won't stop, so Daichi just accepts it at some point./ Just some cute domestic fluff, because DaiSuga is my comfort ship
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 26





	Home is where your angel is

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there will ever be enough DaiSuga, so I've decided to write a little something.  
> This is not beta read, so there are probably some mistakes in it... I'm sorry in advance!  
> I hopen you'll enjoy it anyway :)

‘I’m so glad that I’m finally home again. The food in the hospital was so terrible”, Daichi sighs, as he and Suga reach the entrance door of their apartment.  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you’ll have proper food for dinner later’, Suga assures his boyfriend, while fumbling the keys out of the pocket of his jacket and opening the wooden door.

A week ago Daichi was injured during a police operation. He has been hurled hard against a wall, his right arm and hand breaking from the sudden impact. He was lucky that this was his only injury on that day.  
After the necessary surgery one day later, he had to stay at the hospital for some days.  
Suga visited him everyday though, mostly in the afternoon after work.  
The dreary hospital room had started to bore him after a while nevertheless.  
Daichi had spent an incredible amount of time watching all kinds of TV programmes.  
And it even was more entertaining than he'd ever admit.

The two men enter the apartment and Daichi puts down the bag in his left hand with all the clothes and hygiene articles that he needed in the hospital.  
It wasn't exactly easy to convince Suga that his left arm is still perfectly fine and working and that it wouldn't be a problem to carry the bag home by himself.  
Both untie their shoes, tho Daichi has a way harder time untying it with just one hand.  
'Should I do this for you?', Suga offers his boyfriend help, but he declines.  
'Don't worry, I got this. Not the hardest challenge I've ever faced', Daichi tells him, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice is audible as he speaks.  
'Alright. You can go chill on the couch or something, I'll take care of everything else', Suga says while leaning down to press a lovely little kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.  
He then grabs the bag and walks into the bedroom to unpack it.  
After putting it onto the bed, Suga throws all the used clothes into the laundry basket and neatly puts the fresh ones back into the closet.  
Right as he's about to bring several hygiene articles to the bathroom he turns around to the door when he hears Daichi's voice.  
'Is there anything I can help you with, darling?', the dark haired man smiles, leaning against the door frame.  
'I know you're always very keen on helping and I appreciate it, but I think it'd be better for you to just relax and rest', a sigh escapes Sugas mouth, as he takes a few steps towards the door, several bottles in his hand that are waiting to being put back into the bathroom cabinet.  
'What do you think I've been doing the past week?', Daichi laughs, while rolling his eyes a little.  
'I know, I know. I just don't want anything else to happen to your arm now that it's healing', Suga answers, now standing directly in front of his boyfriend.  
The gray haired man puts a hand on Daichi's shoulder and caresses it with his thumb.  
'I'm just a bit worried about you. I know how you tend to sometimes overdo yourself', Suga adds, looking straight into his partner's beautiful eyes.  
'I know you are. I'd be too, if the same thing happened to you.  
But I'm fine, I still got my other arm after all', the taller man says.  
As a reassurance for the second part Daichi suddenly puts his left arm around Suga's torso, pulling him close to his chest.  
He then leans down to kiss his boyfriend.  
For a second Suga is stunned, this just came out of nowhere.  
But then he reciprocates the kiss.  
It's a sweet and lovely moment, as everything around them just blurs and doesn't matter for this tiny period of time.  
Suga, who still holds all kinds of bottles in his hands, is the one to break the kiss.  
'I love you so much, Daichi', he whispers, as their foreheads are now pressed against each other.  
'I love you too, Koushi', Daichi responds, smiling widely, arm still around his boyfriend.  
'I get that your left arm is still intact, but I'm going to cook dinner now, so there's really nothing you can help me with right now, I'm sorry', Suga presses another kiss to Daichi's cheek before he breaks out of his grip and moves towards the bathroom.

As he hears his boyfriend walking into the living room Suga smiles, glad that he was convincing enough.

Daichi sits down onto the big dark grey sofa after stepping into the cozy living room, with its many wooden pieces of furniture and orange accents.  
There isn't a lot he could do at the moment, so he puts out his phone and checks his messages.  
Many of his colleagues actually regularly check in on him and ask how he is.  
Answering the messages keeps him at least a little busy, while Suga is cooking dinner.  
The grey-haired man is a fantastic cook and Daichi is incredibly happy about that since he himself isn't exactly talented when it comes to kitchen work.  
He still likes to help his boyfriend though, doing easy tasks like cutting vegetables or something.  
But not even that he can do right now.

Daichi sighs as he lays his phone aside after responding to every single message he had received.  
He just hates to do nothing.  
But Suga would kill him if he didn't rest enough.

The young man gets up though eventually, not wanting to sit still anymore.  
Daichi makes his way to the kitchen, the smell of delicious food getting more and more intense.  
What Suga's cooking is definitely Mapo Tofu.  
"Smells amazing, darling",  
Daichi smiles at his boyfriend as he enters the kitchen.  
"Thanks! It'll be ready in a few!",  
Suga tells the dark-haired, while he's still focused on the cooking.  
That leads to him not instantly noticing Daichi opening the cabinets where the plates and cutlery are stored.

But as he hears the sound of plates touching each other Suga turns around to see his boyfriend getting out the dishes.

He's already opening his mouth to say something, but Daichi is slightly faster.  
"Don't even think about it! That's the least I can do.  
I respect that you only want to keep my arm from any more harm, but you know that I hate laying around, doing nothing."  
The expression on Daichi's face is soft and yet determined.  
Suga lets out a deep sigh and finally gives in.  
"It's okay, I get it. You're right, I've probably overreacted a bit. Sorry."  
"Don't be. I'd probably act the same way, if you were injured."  
Daichi chuckles and presses a kiss on Suga's temple, before he walks over to the dining table to put down the plates that he took from the cabinet a few moments ago.  
He then also gets the glasses and the cutlery from the kitchen to the table.

"You can already sit down, it'll be ready in a minute."  
Suga tells his boyfriend as the latter steps into the kitchen once more.  
Daichi nods and does as he is told, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
Only 2 minutes later Suga enters the room, the pot full of the deliciously smelling food in his hands.  
Before he sits down Suga fills first Daichi's and then his own plate with the Mapo Tofu.  
Daichi doesn't even protest this time, accepting his fate of being babied by his boyfriend.  
He's glad that he can at least still eat on his own, even though he has to admit that it's way harder with his non-dominant hand.  
But Daichi also knows that he's forced to live with that for time his right arm is still healing.  
He can handle that though, breaking both arms would have been worse after all.

During dinner Suga tells Daichi about the things that happened at work today and how the preparations for several events that are coming up are going.  
Daichi loves how passionate his boyfriend is about his job as an elementary school teacher.  
Everytime time he talks about his class and how well the kids are doing his eyes light so beautifully.  
Sometimes Daichi can't believe how lucky he is to have this amazing man by his side.

The two young men spend the rest of the evening watching movies.  
Suga talks Daichi into rewatching 'Back to Future' for the n-th time now, but the younger actually doesn't mind it.  
As long as he can cuddle with his partner it doesn't really matter which movie is on.  
And so it isn't a surprise that Daichi nearly falls asleep in Suga's soothing presence several times.  
Daichi is starting to have a hard hard time keeping his eyes open.  
"Do you want to go to bed, Dai?".  
A hint of amusement can be heard in Suga's voice, as he lightly taps Daichi's shoulder.  
"Doesn't sound too bad."  
The tiredness seems to affect his brain already, his words sound slightly slurred.  
Suga giggles and kisses Daichi's hair before he turns off the TV and folds the blanket that the both of them used this evening.  
Daichi stands up slowly and yet a bit tottery.  
Suga takes his boyfriend's left hand and walks straight towards their bedroom.

  
The grey-haired turns on the light and Daichi makes his way to his side of the bed and sits down.  
He then tries to take off his long sweatpants, but that doesn't quite work.  
His tiredness and the broken arm are making this simple task harder than it has ever been.  
Suga notices as he looks over to Daichi and immediately walks over to him.  
"Come on, I'll help you."  
Daichi decides to give up in an instant and let's his boyfriend help him take off his pants.  
The brunette can't help but to comment on this situation.  
"You know, usually I'm more excited about you taking off my pants."  
Suga just rolls his eyes in response, but he can't help but to chuckle a bit anyway.  
He then throws the sweatpants into the laundry basket before he starts to also take off Daichi's shirt.  
Suga is being extra careful right now, trying to not hurt his boyfriend.  
He slowly slips it over the broken arm that is stabilised with a cast.  
Daichi smiles as he watches Suga being so concentrated while undressing him.  
"I don't think you know how damn pretty you are, angel."  
The brunette never gets tired of his partner's beauty.  
The white t-shirt follows the sweatpants into the laundry basket.  
"Well, you're not that bad yourself."

  
Suga places one hand on Daichi's bare, muscular chest and with the other he pulls his boyfriend's head closer to his.  
A second later he kisses his lips.  
Daichi responds by kissing back, deepening the kiss.  
Both men live for moments like this.  
Just enjoying the other’s presence, bodies pressed together.  
Suga and Daichi are catching their breaths after parting again, staring into eachothers eyes, soft smiles on their faces.  
“I just couldn’t resist. Every time I see your muscles I feel like a teenage boy in love again."  
Suga says, as he rubs Daichi's nose with his own.  
Daichi surely did not expect this confession, but it doesn't surprise him either since Suga has never had a problem with speaking out loud what's on his mind.  
"Another reason for me to stay in shape then."  
Daichi chuckles and then caresses Suga's cheeks, he just can't take his eyes off the grey-haired man's beautiful face.  
"Don't worry, I will always love you. No matter your physical shape. Even when you're stone old and all wrinkly, I'll adore you."  
Suga now also starts laughing as he says these words.  
He means every single one though.  
And Daichi knows that.  
"Wow, that was quite cheesy."  
The brunette giggles.  
"I know, I know."  
Suga admits, rolling his eyes playfully and shrugging with his shoulders.

  
He then stands up, his hands leaving Daichi's body, and walks over to his side of the bed to crawl right into it.  
And as Daichi watches Suga getting comfortable under his blanket, he knows that he will never let go of this wonderful person, his personal angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 :)  
> I hope you liked it :D  
> Feedback in the comments is appreciated :)


End file.
